Summer Kataang Week 2013
by Kataang1234
Summary: Kataang Week 2013! :D Rated T just to be safe.
1. Hands

**What I decided to do with the prompts this Kataang Week is to incorporate each prompt into each a different section of one big story instead of them all standing on their own and not being related at all. So, I've used the prompts as more as a kick start for each section rather than the whole section be based solely around the prompt.**

**That being said, this whole big 7 part story will go in chronological order and take place within just one day. That means that when I post the prompt tomorrow, it'll still be taking place on the same day that this one is. Understand? Good! Hope you enjoy this first one!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I had to put this up in a hurry!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! These characters belong to Bryke, not me.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_**Hands.**_

Small tan hands grab at the blanket, tugging its warm embrace from the sleeping Avatar and his wife. It's early morning, the sun having barely risen above the horizon. Only a mere 3 hours ago did the tired, tattooed man stumble into bed after his long journey back home from the Fire Nation. Still, Aang can't find it in him to be upset at the early and rude awakening as he opens one eye and looks down at the little tan hands now trying to pull their mother from his arms and out of bed.

"Mom, get up," the small child whispers, pulling at his mother's arm.

"Five more minutes," Katara groans, turning around and burying her face in Aang's chest. "Wanna sleep."

Aang can't help but chuckle as Bumi tries to pry her mother from his arms. "But mom," he sighs, "You've gotta get up."

Katara turns back to the child. "Bumi, it's barely even dawn, your party isn't until tonight."

"But I want birthday breakfast," he says with a big smile. "And Uncle Sokka will be here soon and you know how he loves to eat."

"Uncle Sokka won't be here for hours," she groans. "Why don't you go back to sleep and wake me when he gets here?"

"Mom," he whines, poking out his bottom lip and giving his mother his signature puppy dog face. An expression that he had undoubtedly and unfortunately for Katara, inherited from his father.

The waterbender sighs, "Okay birthday boy, go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

"Woohoo!" The dark haired boy cries as he sprints from the room.

Aang smiles at his rambunctious son, causing Katara to turn to him as she sits up in bed. "I blame you."

The airbender laughs softly, "What for?"

"For your son's inability to wake up at a decent hour," She moans as she stretches her arms above her head. "And for the puppy dog face."

"Aw, come on. You know you love the puppy dog face," He replies, sitting up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's how I've managed to keep you with me all these years."

She giggles. "Oh, so that's how? And here I thought it was your charismatic personality and boyish good looks," she teases.

"Hey, who's to say it isn't both," he shrugs. "Or maybe it's my outstanding sexual prowess?"

The avatar gives his wife a devilish look and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before pulling down the strap of her nightgown.

"Aang!" She cries playfully while pushing him off of her and trying to get off the bed. "Bumi is waiting for me; I don't have time for your so-called, prowess."

"So-called?" He cries outlandishly before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him, causing her to yell and giggle as she tries to escape his grasp. "If that's how you feel then I guess I'm going to have to prove my expertise to you!"

The two wrestle back and forth until they were both out of breath with Aang pinning Katara to the bed, a victorious smile on his face. A smile that soon disappeared as his wife's face turns pale and she shuffles quickly out from underneath him and makes a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Katara," he calls as he gets out of bed and rushes into the bathroom behind her. "Are you alright?"

Aang crouches down next and begins rubbing her back as she vomits violently. He holds her hair back as she finishes up and wipes her mouth off. "I'm fine. I ate some bad sea prunes last night and I thought I was over most of the sickness, but I think all that spinning on the bed brought some of it back up."

"Oh," he replies, scratching the back of his neck as she stands up and begins to brush her teeth. "Sorry about that; why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

She spits and rinses out her mouth. "I'm fine now. It was nothing."

"If you say so."

Katara wipes her face and hands, giving Aang a smile and a chaste kiss before going back into their room. "Now, if you're done trying to 'prove' yourself, I've got kids to feed."

The mischievous younger man chases after her into their room, enjoying the sounds of her laughter as he wraps his arms around her and lifts her into the air, tossing her on the bed to thoroughly prove himself.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry that this first one was so short! : )**


	2. Sleepy

**Reminder: This prompt takes place the same day the one before it does.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! These characters belong to Bryke.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**_Sleepy._**

Words cannot express how sleepy Aang is as he and Sokka make their way through the market. People stare and crowd around the Avatar, quickly following after him. Cameras flash left and right, snapping hundreds of photos of the two heroes.

"Who invented those blasted camera things anyway?" Aang asks grumpily as he struggles to keep the groceries in his arms from falling to the ground.

Sokka laughs, clapping his brother-in-law on the back. "Come on, Aang. Don't act like you don't love the fame!"

Aang frowns as the warrior to his left smiles and poses for the camera. "Sokka, stop playing around; we've got to get these groceries back to the island."

"What's got you in such a sour mood? You're usually all for posing for the cameras."

"I just want to get back home," he replies with a yawn. "Katara won't be happy if we're late."

"What's up with her anyway?" Sokka asks as they approach the dock. "She practically chewed your head off this afternoon."

The monk shrugs. "She was fine this morning. I think the stress of the party is getting to her."

"Whatever it is, she needs to just chill," his companion replies as they load up on Appa.

Aang scoffs. "Good luck telling her that."

They both laugh and with one 'yip yip' they are off, flying back to the island Aang calls home. Moments later they are landing at the stables and being met by a gaggle of small children. Sokka and Aang unload before allowing Appa to dig into a bale of hay and making their way towards Bumi and his friends.

"Dad, can we go for a ride on Appa?"

The airbender ruffles his son's hair, "Not right now Bumi, I've got to go help your mother. Maybe later."

"Can't Uncle Sokka take us?"

"That's up to him," he says before turning to the older man.

Aang laughs as Bumi turns to his uncle and gives him the same puppy dog look he'd given his mother this morning. Poor Sokka doesn't stand a chance as he looks at his nephew's big eyes and pouting lip. It only takes seconds for him to give, cursing the young child's ability to persuade him with just one look.

As Aang watches Sokka leave him with the rest of the groceries and head off into the air on Appa, the kids screaming in joy, he sees Kya heading his way. He smiles at his eldest child and only daughter as she approaches.

"Care to lend me a hand?" He asks, nodding towards the groceries.

She smiles, "Sure Dad. By the way, Mom wants you."

"Where is she?"

"Library."

He nods and walks with Kya up to the temple, dropping off the groceries in the kitchen before heading off to meet up with his wife. As he walks into the library, he spots Katara instantly and rushes over as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling on the floor next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

She sniffles, wiping the tears from her face. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Katara," he frowns at her. "You're obviously not fine, you're crying."

"Really, it's nothing," she replies as grabs a tissue. "I was just looking at these baby books."

Aang looks down at the books scattered across the floor with paintings, photos and other mementoes from Kya and Bumi's infancy and beyond. He can't help, but smile at the images of their two little trouble makers and think at all the messes they tend to get into even to this very day.

Come to think of it, they were being awfully well behaved today. He'd have to look into that later. He made a mental note to watch them more closely this afternoon and even more closely at the party tonight before he turns back to Katara.

"They were cute little monsters weren't they?" He says with a laugh.

Katara laughs too, "They sure were. Remember when Kya covered Bumi head to toe in honey and let him roll around in hay?"

"Of course, we had to fight to keep the bisons away from him and it took us hours to get his sticky little butt clean," Aang shakes his head before chuckling as he remembers another incident. "We can't possibly forget the time that the two of them attempted to sneak out to the pro-bending arena that one night only to get the pants scared off of them when we jumped out of the bushes, dressed like swamp monsters."

"How could we forget?" His wife laughs, "I still feel bad about that."

"Hey, at least they never tried to sneak out again."

"Yeah, but Bumi had nightmares for weeks after that," she replies. "He refused to believe that is was a joke and was constantly worrying that the swamp monster was coming to eat him."

Aang grimaces, "I'm glad he got over that. I thought he'd be sleeping in our bed forever."

Katara nods, looking back down at the books. "I miss these days," she says and points to the pages with Kya and Bumi's baby portraits.

"I do too. It was so much easier when they couldn't walk yet," he jokes.

His wife shoves him playfully before putting all the photos back where they belong and standing up, setting the books on the table behind them. "I've got to get back in the kitchen," she said with a yawn.

Aang stands and grabs her hand, pulling her over to a nearby couch. "The acolytes can handle it for now. We're both in desperate need of a nap."

"But Aang, Bumi's party is only hours away," she says, but doesn't resist as she is pulled onto the couch by her husband.

"Hours away is exactly right," he replies, closing his eyes and pulling her back against his chest. "It's barely even noon, we've got plenty of time for a nap."

"Okay, but if we don't wake up in time, you're in charge of explaining that to our party guests and your son."

Aang hums in response and pulls her in tight, burying his face in her hair as they both snuggle up on the couch for a much needed rest.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**


	3. Dance

**Sorry it's so late! D:**

**Fast forward, it's party time! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**_Dance_**

Katara smiles as she watches her husband dance his way across the room, showing all the kids his elaborate steps and moves. The children cheer him on as Bumi jumps in and the father and son duo tear up the dance floor. She can't help, but think back to all the times he's done this at all the different parties over the years and yet it never gets old.

"Dad sure can move," Kya comments from her mother's side.

"Be sure not tell him that," Katara says with a laugh. "Don't want him to get a big head."

The two share a laugh before Aang moves over to them and pulls them both out onto the dance floor. He twirls them both around and then pulls them back in before releasing Kya in another twirl while pulling Katara in close. The couple watches as their daughter quite literally falls into the arms of Shoji, a waterbending boy from the city whom the teenage girl has had her eyes on all evening.

"Well, that was graceful," Katara comments, smacking her husband playfully. "Why do I get the feeling that that was intentional?"

The Avatar looks at her sheepishly. "He's a good kid and I know they like each other so I decided to give them a little push."

"I'm shocked," she replies mockingly. "I thought you'd never want her to date and here you are playing matchmaker."

"It's not that I never wanted her to date a boy, I just didn't want her to date the wrong boy," he replies with a shrug. "And like I said, Shoji is a good kid and he knows if he hurts her that he'll have to face my wrath."

Katara chuckles. "Honestly, I'm sure he's not even worried about you. Kya's the one with one mean water whip."

"Hey, are you trying to say that I'm not scary?"

"Aww sweetie, you're plenty scary," she replies playfully. "I'm just telling you that Kya can take care of herself."

"Yeah, she's gets that from her mom, ya know?"

"You better believe it." Katara smiles at him and gives him a soft peck on the lips as they move to the upbeat music that's pulsing through the air, dancing a traditional airbending dance that Aang had taught her many years ago whilst teaching the Air Acolytes about the culture of his fallen people. Katara smiles at the memory.

"Remember when you taught me this dance?"

The airbender smiles fondly. "Of course, you were the only one who could actually get the steps down. I swear most of those acolytes had two left feet."

She laughs, thinking back to that very day…

_-Flashback Begin-_

_It was brisk autumn morning in the Earth Kingdom as a younger Aang and Katara stood before the Acolytes. They listen closely as the Avatar spoke of his people and began explaining what they'd be getting into today. It'd been a long week of studying the more serious aspects of the Air Nomad's culture and although he knew they enjoyed every moment of it, Aang decided to end the week on a more lighthearted note._

"_Dancing?" One of the girls questioned._

_Katara smiled as the girls giggled and blushed while Aang hopped up from the stone he was sitting on._

"_Of course!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Air is the element of freedom and what is more freeing than dancing?"_

_The girls hesitantly agreed uneasy smiles on their faces. It was becoming increasingly clear to Katara that these girls had no idea what to expect from the bald boy before them. Having overcome her jealousy of the girls once she realized how much this meant to Aang, Katara had since come to enjoy watching over these lessons and actually came to get to know the girls very well. _

_Aang nodded towards the small musical group he had brought in from town. Upon the Avatar's silent instructions, the band began to fill the air with music._

"_Okay, this first move is very simple," Aang said, bending his knees down, tucking his elbow into his sides and moving his arms outward in a circle, letting his feet follow._

_Katara watched and resisted the urge to giggle as the girls partnered up and struggled to get the dance just right, tripping over their feet and each other all at once. They eventually got the hang of it and were soon moving on through the steps of each twist and turn in the dance sequence had to offer. The young waterbender soon began to recognize a lot of the moves in the arrangement were actually airbending techniques that she'd seen Aang use many times before. She soon found herself dancing along in her head with the girls._

"_Care to show them how it's done?"_

_Her focus was broken at her boyfriend's words. She looked up with a smile and took his outstretched hand. "You bet."_

_The two moved almost perfectly together, albeit Katara stumbling a little on the first go round. She's always been a fast learner and this time was no different, within minutes the couple was putting the acolytes to shame. The girls watched, amazed as the two moved intricately together, adding several tricks and flips to the routine._

"_It's times like this that I begin to understand why Toph nicknamed you Twinkle Toes," Katara teased as Aang pulled her in for a dip._

"_Very funny," he replied flatly, enjoying how she squeaked as he suddenly dipped and spun her in front of him._

_Katara laughed softly at her boyfriend as the music reached its crescendo and Aang began to switch things up a little, adding more complicated moves as the beat sped up. His partner happily followed along, allowing him to swing her between his legs then over his shoulder._

_They ended the dance with a few flips and cartwheels and the girls cheered as Aang finished it off by lifted Katara in the air over his head._

_-Flashback End-_

The crowd claps and the children cheer as Aang and Katara perform that final move in the center of the ballroom, the Avatar lifting his wife over his head as though she weighed nothing. They both pant softly as Aang sets Katara down before they both make their way to the drinking fountain. After pouring themselves a couple of drinks, they move over to a nearby table where Sokka and Toph sit eating their weight in dumplings.

"Nice moves Twinkle Toes," Toph comments, slapping Aang on the back as they take a seat. Katara can't help, but giggle.

He grimaces and gives them both a dirty look as he takes a sip of his water.

"Is that Kya dancing with Shoji?" Sokka asks, discreetly nodding to the two.

Katara makes eye contact with her husband before nodding. "Yep, they make quite the couple, don't they?"

"He's a good waterbender, but he can't dance to save his life it would seem," Toph jokes.

They couldn't help, but giggle considering that she was very much right. The poor teen was struggling to keep up with Kya and trying his best not to step on her feet, but failing miserably. She didn't seem to care however as she smiles and guides the awkward boy across the dance floor.

Katara half smiles, half cringes as the young boy's face lights up bright red. "Aww, it's kind of cute."

Aang keeps his eyes on the teenagers for a moment, watching his little girl smile and laugh in the arms of the bumbling boy. His gaze then moves to his son, whom is spending his birthday dancing wildly with his friends at the front of the room. The Avatar sits back and smiles at how smoothly the evening is going or at least how it seems to be going…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Ugh, I really don't like this one and that's why it's so late, but I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. :/**


End file.
